


Hard Day's Night

by leocantus



Category: Star Ocean: The Last Hope
Genre: M/M, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leocantus/pseuds/leocantus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edge could get used to this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Day's Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [healing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/healing/gifts).



> This was written for Shannon's departure from lolihood.
> 
> Happy birthday, baby.

Edge could get used to this. In fact, in some ways, he already had. Slow, lazy kisses traded back and forth as a vid movie played on in the background, his legs hopelessly tangled together with Faize's, his hand warm against the small of his back. He was hovering on that knife edge between soft kisses and warm hands, and needing Faize a little closer, his kisses a little hungrier, his hands sliding a little lower. And he was happy for it to go on like this, happy to kiss and touch until their limbs were heavy with it, languid and content, but it looked like Faize never got the memo, because he was already pressing Edge back into the pillows and squirming into his arms, and Edge didn't know if it was the way Faize was sucking on his tongue or the way his hips moved against his own but suddenly everything was a lot more urgent.

They'd only done this a couple of times before, and everything was still new, still overwhelming for them. Faize still seemed to find himself caught, staring wonderingly at his hands pressed to Edge's chest like he still couldn't believe he could, and sometimes Edge just had to crush their mouths together to stop the flow of words that threatened to tumble out between them (his or Faize's, he never was too sure). It took a couple of false starts before they found the perfect way to slot together, the perfect way to line up, mouth to mouth, chest to chest, so one or both of them could reach in between them, fingers overlapping as they did their best to bring each other off.

Faize fed sweet, breathless noises into his mouth as they rocked together, and Edge felt like he was burning up, all heat and tension, and everything was star-bright and white hot behind his eyelids as he came because despite however many times he'd done this, Faize always made him unravel, come completely undone. It was only seconds later that Faize came, like all he needed to tip him over the edge was the sound and feel of Edge's pleasure.

They laughed as they held up identical white, sticky hands, and Edge pulled a face as he grabbed his top to wipe the mess on, chivalrously offering it to Faize for use afterwards. The movie had ended some time ago, not that either them could recall what the ending _was_ , and with the lethargy stealing through their limbs they couldn't really bring themselves to care.

They ended up falling asleep, curled together, their bodies slowly aligning towards one another.


End file.
